Un peut plus un peut moins
by MisticElfe
Summary: Sesshoumaru tiens Rin dans ses bras et tous deux procèdent à la cérémonie du marquage. Les deux amoureux s'étreignent dans une follie immortelle tandis que leurs futurs se rejoingnent.Ensemble pour la vie..chapitre aditionnel à l'histoire la seule vérité.


C'est encore moi, aujourd'hui un petit spécial j'éditerai deux histoires, celui-ci et le chapitre 5 de « on n'échappe pas à son destin » lui aussi destiné à la femme que j'aime. Je m'excuse pour ceux que cela pourrait repousser mais, eh, oui, je suis bi. Je suis une femme, et je suis amoureuse d'une femme.  
Ce chapitre devrait être placé entre le dernier chapitre et l'avant dernier chapitre.  
Je l'ai écrit car j'ai soudain trouver l'inspiration qu'il me manquait pour ce faire. L'amour, même l'amour non partagé peut faire des miracles pour un cœur noircit et endurcit de jalousie et de haine et aveugle à toute création ou émotion semblable à la joie.  
A toi que j'aime

* * *

**Chapitre additionnel à la seule vérité**(one-shot)  
Un peut moins humaine un peut plus démone

Elle était couchée dans mes bras. Ni endormie ni totalement éveillée, je la sentais lutter contre le sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas refaire ce cauchemar, ce même cauchemar qu'elle fait depuis que je lui ai sauver la vie, celui dans lequel elle se rappelle de quelle horrible façon elle à faillit cesser de respirer à tout jamais.  
Son odeur à désormais changer.  
Elle sent maintenant un peut plus comme moi. Un peut plus démon, un peut moins l'humain et encore plus attirant.  
Son odeur à changer quand je l'ai prise, quand je l'ai fait mienne et lui ai donner ces années de plus, ces années de youkais presque immortels.  
Nous avons célébrés notre alliance en toute confiance devant les gens de notre royaume. Ma toute belle reine.  
Je l'ai marqué au cou de mes crocs, marque permanentes de mon amour et lien éternel m'enchaînant à elle. Puis, j'ai déposer une goutte de sang sur les plaies pour qu'elles ce cicatrisent.  
Déjà la transformation commençait.  
Je l'ai guidée jusqu'à notre chambre où nous continuâmes le rituel du marquage.  
Épris d'elle je détachai ses nombreuses épaisseurs de kimonos et la traînai doucement jusqu'au lit.  
J'y avait enfin droit et je la prenais en toute quiétude.  
-Oh Rin. Oh ma Rin.. n'ait pas peur.  
Je la serrai dans mes bras, l'enlaçant tendrement puis l'embrassai sur la marque que je venais de déposer sur la chère frèle.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Rin.  
Je lui murmurai des mots doux pour la réconforter, la cajolai, la caressai, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mon âme en perde toutes notions et que mon corps me fasse mal à force de tant attendre.  
C'est ainsi que je la pris, tentant de calmer mes ardeurs et de réfréner mon sang démoniaque qui me conseillait de la prendre violemment.  
J'embrassai les larmes qui perlèrent à ses yeux quand les draps de soies blanc se teindirent d'un filet de rouge.  
Je caressai son corps sans la presser attendant patiemment qu'elle s'abandonne à moi.  
Lentement, emplissant la nuit de son chant miséricordieux, nos corps devirent un et nos voix s'unirent dans une complainte qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.  
Coupant ma langue sur une de mes canines je lui fit boire mon sang par petite gorgés tandis que son corps se transformait sous moi.  
Je fut bientôt contraint de m'arrêter.  
Elle en demandait plus, toujours plus.  
Elle y avait pris goût.  
Je sentis ses ongles se transformés en griffes acérés me transpercer le dos, ses doigts m'étreindre avec force.  
Puis lorsque tout semblât s'arrêter et que l'on put tout deux voir la fin de notre danse endiablée, sa bouche se colla à mon cou et elle en déchira la peau de ses dents qui n'étaient pas encore crocs.  
Nous exultèrent encore un moment pendant qu'elle buvait à grande goulées mon sang.  
Ses griffes meurtrissaient de plus en plus la chaire de mon dos mais je me surpris de ne pas en souffrir mais plutôt d'apprécier ce geste inconsidéré de sa part.  
Elle aurait apprendre à réfréner ses envies de youkais avant de pouvoir faire bonne figure au peuple mais cela ne saurait tarder.  
L'amour et notre lien la gardera saine d'esprit.  
Tant que je vivrai, elle vivra en tant qu'une des nôtres, mais si l'un de nous viendrait à mourir l'autre succomberait à sa suite dans d'atroces souffrances, perdant tout points de repères et toute raison de vivre.  
Et si l'autre viendrait à devenir incontrôlable on le mettrait à mort pour son propre bien, pour qu'il ne tue pas d'innocents.  
-Rin, ma belle Rin, ferme les yeux et repose toi. Demain t'attend.  
Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras, cessant de lutter contre la nuit et je passai tout ce temps à l'écouter respirer, à regarder sa poitrine se soulever doucement au rythme de son souffle, à observer son visage paisible et à sentir tout contre moi la chaleur de son corps de femme.  
-Rin, je t'aime.  
Je posai ma main sur la marque qu'elle m'avait fait en buvant puis succomber au royaume des rêves juste avant que les premiers rayons du soleil viennent illuminer le ciel de leurs présences.

Les oiseaux dehors chantent pour nous, les amoureux et les seigneurs de ces terres. Ceux pour qui l'amour semblait interdit. Un démon froid et une humaine aussi chaleureuse qu'enfantine enfin touts deux réunis.

* * *

L'amour c'est comme un ras de marré, L'amour détruit tout sur son passage pour se rendre à l'essentiel et pour enfin, revenir à ce qu'il l'as créer.  
L'amour détruit pour mieux reconstruire et pour bâtir une vie sans regrets mais remplit d'embûches qui ne semblent jamais vouloir partir mais qui succombent pourtant au courant.  
Je n'ai pas peur de l'amour car l'amour pour une personne bien précise m'a fait revivre.  
Il ne sert à rien d'avoir peur que cet amour me tue car si il vient à bout de moi, c'est que je n'étais plus assez forte et qu'il était tant pour moi de reprendre la route.  
L'amour c'est tout ce que j'ai.  
C'est tout ce don j'ai besoin.  
Et tout ce que j'espère.  
Et si, pour une seule fois, je devais être en accord avec ce que jésus à dit, ce serait avec la phrase aimez-vous les uns les autres car c'est le meilleur remède à la peur et à la mort.  
Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir mal et je suis prête à avoir mal de cet amour que j'éprouve pour toi car tout ce qui m'importe c'est de te voir heureuse.  
Je ne veut pas de faux amour ni d'amour forcé.  
Je me contenterai de le dire et de le répéter.  
Je t'aime.  
Ne m'aime pas pour sa.

Réponses aux reviews des chapitres 9-10 de la seule vérité

9

**Nahi** : mwouiii mici Nahi, et vive Jaken mongol

10

**Nahi **: sérieusement je vois pas pourquoi je m'entête à écrire sur ce foutu site je reçois pu aucun reviews de ces jours. Et tk de rien pour la dédicace  
**Alyssa** : bon eh ben si tu lis sa Sayura chan ou.. koi ke soit ton nom, sache ke heh je t'ai envoyer un email pour correspondre avec toi mais que je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse. Ah et merci de ton review. J'espère que tu aura apprécié ce chapitre.

siouplait envoyez moi des reviews TT


End file.
